Encuentros en la Inmensidad del Cielo
by Marianita-chan
Summary: En medio de la infinidad del cielo, el cual conecta todos los mundos, se da un encuentro que sólo acaece a los que son abiertos de mente, amables de corazón, y uno con la libertad. ["Este Crossover Participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Dragones' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]


**["Este Crossover Participa en el 'Mes de Avatares y Dragones' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"]**

El encantador mundo del crossover me recibe una vez más, estoy tomando los argumentos de estas historias entrelazadas para el tipo de escritura que más me gusta, una en la cual todos los lectores deben poner especial cuidado en las pausas creadas por las comas, espero que les guste. Esto es tan emocionante, amo tanto los dos fandom que no sé qué hacer con tanta alegría, los pude fusionar y me siento mega orgullosa de mi misma por la manera en la que lo hecho.

Como siempre, acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

 **Disclamer:** Todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, de _Aang, el último maestro aire_ , pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Entre otros contribuyentes; por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor. Igualmente no me pertenece el universo de _How To Train Your Dragon_ , todos los personajes y ambientes, entre otros elementos, pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. La obra cinematográfica está basada en la serie de libros pertenecientes a su respectiva escritora: Cressida Cowell, así que son sólo de ella. La película animada fue producida por DreamWorks Animation, basándose en la misma historia original, repito, no mía; listo todo aclarado. Tristemente nada me pertenece.

 **Resumen:** En medio de la infinidad del cielo, el cual conecta todos los mundos, se da un encuentro que sólo acaece a los que son abiertos de mente, amables de corazón, y uno con la libertad.

 **Rated K:** Algo corto, donde espero transmitirles los sentimientos que la esencia de la libertad que tienen ambos personajes me producen.

…

 **Encuentros en la Inmensidad del Cielo**

Escrito por Marianna B.

…

Desde tiempos antiguos se ha conocido, que el plano donde descansan los astros guarda gran cantidad de secretos, secretos que han acompañado la vida de todo tipo de dragones, desde que sus alas se estrecharon con el viento.

Una tranquila tarde de verano, el joven Hiccup, recién nombrado jefe de la tribu vikinga de Berk, montaba a su más incondicional azabache amigo, sin mayores preocupaciones, perfeccionaba con un Chimuelo no tan chimuelo, acrobacias que de fácil no tenían rastro; como todos los jóvenes deben hacer, sin importar sus deberes, reía con su hermano de alma sobre anécdotas ocurridas, en lo que ahora era su reinado. Ocurrencias del día a día en su amada tierra.

Una silueta pálida se deslizó en silencio, en medio de la luz intensa del día, para desaparecer con un resplandor inesperado. Pudo haber sido un dragón, el reflejo de un metal… o un joven en un planeador de montura… Las gemas esmeraldas se dirigieron a la superficie, para percatarse que superficie alguna estaba al alcance.

Habían llegado al punto en el que los dioses empiezan a moldear la vida, habían alcanzado en lugar, en el que el cielo de los mundos, se rozaba cual pétalos primaverales bailando en música de tranquilos paseos.

Hiccup creía que nunca en su vida tendría un encuentro tan cercano con una criatura tan extraña; dedujo que, de muchas de las historias tradicionales de su pueblo, de las cuales muy pocas realmente le gustaba recordar, aquel ser tan peculiar debía de pertenecer a alguna de ellas. Un mensajero del Valhalla quizás.

Diferente de cualquier dragón, de hecho, completamente igual a él, por supuesto, si dejaba de lado las telas que daban soporte al humano para planear, y la melena que allí donde no había, debía de estar. El furia nocturna igual lo percibió, curioso, más se elevó con el impulso de sus alas.

Una sensación oprimió su pecho, falta de aire, pensó, demasiada emoción, podía ser. Pero luego el azul pálido de la espuma de mar y el verde del follaje del bosque se encontraron el uno al otro. Ambos jóvenes no podían procesarlo, al menos no con coherencia, prudentes, ni palabra articularon.

Como un espejo, como cuando el reflejo está en la transparencia del mar, pero viendo de frente a una persona desconocida. Dos mundos hicieron contacto en la incógnita de lo insólito, lo que existe sin existir pero no deja de estar allí, en lo que se cree, donde lógica no tiene cabida.

El moreno confirmó que todo estaba bien, cuando Chimuelo no atacó, no gruñó ni se alejó; confiado ya del joven en el otro lado del Universo, soltó las riendas de seguridad de su silla de montar, en un empujoncillo travieso, abrió su propio traje planeador frente a aquel que parecía mensajero, y dejó que la fuerza del aire lo llevara.

Aang mudo quedó, sin poder deducir exactamente cómo aquel joven, cuyo dragón era poco habitual, planeaba paralelamente de sí, como si de un gato-ardilla voladora se tratara. Guardó el dato en su mente, porque el tiempo cambia las épocas, y con ello, la imaginación es nuestro último límite, si lo ves allí, lo puedes crear.

Sonriendo como el chiquillo que era, invitó al chico que consideraba espíritu hermano a un vuelo codo a codo. En el reflejo de los ojos de los dos, los soles de sus mundos empezaban a fusionarse.

El hechizo de los mundos estaba acabando, pero para ellos eso no existía, el momento terminaría cuando el joven de túnica, el joven de fina armadura y el joven dragón de peculiar nombre finalizaran su carrera por el camino de los cielos.

Con el viento en contra, escucharon como gritos los susurros del viento. Con adrenalina en su sistema, sus huesos experimentaron el frío del atardecer transformándose en noche. Emparejados en velocidad, los amigos sin palabras cruzaron miradas. Los soles dieron su último hilo de vida.

Con un parpadeo, el cielo de aquellos dos mundos dejaron de verse, tiempo indefinido debía esperarse para que ocurriera de nuevo tal _coincidencia._ Al enfocar la vista, aquel que disfrutaba de la paz buscó al chico del dragón, pero ya no estaba. El joven que dragón debió nacer igual trató de encontrarlo por entre las nubes, al sacerdote del Valhalla, pero nada. Lo único que surcaba los cielos junto a él, era Chimuelo, señalándole el nacimiento de la luna, entendió que el tiempo, que no espera, apremia, y por ende, era ya el momento justo de volver a casa. Para ambos lo era.

Para gracia de los dioses, la nieta del Maestro Aire y la nieta del Primer Jinete de Dragón, tendrían un encuentro similar… al rozar con pasión, el límite de los mundos… Compartiendo libertades con el cielo. Queriendo llegar a las estrellas, sin ataduras; como los libres antes que ellas así lo quisieron.

…

 **Fin del Crossover "Encuentros en la Inmensidad del Cielo"**

…

Dudo mucho que una gran avalancha de lectores caiga sobre mi humilde creación, pero igual espero que les haya gustado leer este invento mío tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Les gustó, o no tanto? ¿Serían tan amables de alegrarme mi penosa existencia escritora y dejarme sus opiniones e impresiones al respecto? ¡Juntos podemos mejorar!

Al fin estoy de vacaciones, así que me daré mi merecido banquete de series, películas y horas pegada a la computadora dándome mi manjar o escribiendo como amante de la lectura que me considero (debería tratar de ir a la playa, pero… nah, ver ATLA, LoK y HTTYD suena más interesante y lindo)

Siempre he admirado la manera en la que Aang e Hiccup se desenvuelven planeando, puede ser por la extraordinaria música de fondo que tienen esos momentos, pero en verdad me encanta como disfrutan estar allí arriba, sin ataduras, sin presiones, es como un santuario donde eres tú y sólo tú, el ser más simple que puedes llegar a ser, y por ende, eres feliz.

Con gran cariño!

 **Marianita-chan =3**

…

" _ **Mis Historias son, por decreto sagrado de honor, valor, y esfuerzo, sólo mías."**_

\- Marianna B.


End file.
